La découverte
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Mouse est de retour à l'armée et fait une mission mais il fera une drôle de découverte.
1. Chapter 1

**La découverte**

Mouse et son unité traversèrent la forêt en formation pour répondre à la moindre menace. Ils marchent depuis plus de 48 heures pour remplir à bien leur mission.

-Okay on va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. Déclara Mouse

-Je vais faire un tour du secteur. Proposa un des gars

-Prends quelqu'un avec toi. Lança Craig en regardant la vieille maison abandonnée.

-On entre dedans ? Demanda un des militaires

-Non, de toute façon elle est condamnée.

Le reste de l'unité installa les lits de fortune et alluma un feu pour faire chauffer leurs portions militaire. Mouse se tourna vers la demeure à trois étages, une petite tour ronde sur la droite plus petite que le reste de la maison, sur deux étages. Le toit de la partie se trouvant au centre est en partie effondré et la végétation a commencé à reprendre ses droits sur les murs. Elle devait être une magnifique demeure avant de voir ses propriétaires l'a quitté. Aucune végétation ou arbre ne pousse à proximité du lieu, comme si tout était mort avec la demeure. La laissant triste, mystérieuse, voir un peu effrayante perdu au milieu de nulle part. La brume se levant petit à petit dans le crépuscule rajoutant à l'ambiance lugubre.

-Il n'y a rien dans les alentours, juste cette maison flippante.

-Elle n'a rien de flippante, elle est juste abandonnée. Déclara Ryan.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement savourant le fait de ne plus avoir à poser le pied par terre jusqu'à demain. Chacun se coucha dans son coin une oreille tendue au moindre danger qui pourrait tenter de les surprendre. Mouse remonta la fermeture de son manteau ainsi que de son duvet pour se couvrir du froid mordant.

-Putain les mecs debout !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maxime ? Demanda Ryan

-Il y avait de la lumière !

-Où ça ? Demanda un autre gars en attrapant son arme

-Dans la maison ! J'ai vu une…une bougie passée devant une des fenêtres du premier étage ! S'exclama-t-il hystérique.

-C'est ton imagination, il n'y a rien là-dedans.

-Je vous jure que j'ai vu de la lumière à l'intérieur ! Elle est apparue à la fenêtre de la petite tour avant de traverser vers l'avant de la maison ! Expliqua frénétiquement Maxime

-Que tout le monde retourne se coucher. On se lève dans quelques heures. Ordonna Mouse.

Les gars se rendormirent tous sauf Max qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la demeure abandonnée attendant de revoir cette lumière pour leur prouver ce qu'il a vu. Mouse réveilla tout le monde à l'aube avant de plier ses affaires et de prendre le maigre déjeuner qui leurs sont offert avec les rations militaires.

-En route. Déclara-t-il

-Je passe en tête ? Demanda un des gars

-Après, on va d'abord vérifier l'intérieur de la maison.

-Quoi ?!

-Maxime dit avoir vu quelque chose, illusion ou non on va aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ça ne prendra que 10 minutes.

Ils se rapprochèrent des lieux sans faire de bruit, les armes à la main. Ils firent le tour avant de trouver la porte, que Ryan ouvrit doucement.

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds et restez par deux. Conseilla Mouse avant de s'avancer plus à l'intérieur

Ryan le suivit et ils entrèrent dans ce qu'il fut une salle à manger, des meubles sont encore là, rongés par le temps et la poussière. Le duo continua vers la cuisine pour vérifier, des boîtes de nourriture se trouvent encore dans les placards entre-ouvert car les portes sont déboîtées.

-Il n'y a rien, allons voir les gars.

-C'est bizarre quand même. Souffla Ryan

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Mouse

-Il y a des traces dans la poussière qui ont l'air récente. Tu vois ici ? Il y avait un objet récemment qui a été bougé, il y a moins de poussière que là-bas par exemple.

-Un pillage ? Suggéra Craig

-Je ne pense pas, ils n'auraient pas pris des petits trucs dans la cuisine mais plutôt dans la salle à manger. Comme si quelqu'un vit ici.

-Dans l'état de la maison impossible. Une partie du toit est effondré, et puis cette personne aurait fait un brin de ménage quand-même. Allons voir ce que les autres ont trouvés.

Les deux montèrent troisième étage rejoindre le reste de l'unité.

-On a rien trouvé, juste par endroit des objets qui ont dû être bougés car la densité de poussière n'est pas la même.

-Non aussi dans la cuisine. Et par endroit il n'y a pas de toile d'araignée alors que c'est le quoi habituelle où elles font leurs toiles.

Un bruit de roulement ou d'objets qui tombe se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Instinctivement ils mirent tous la main à leur arme en regardant le plafond. Mouse sortit de la pièce sur les traces de Ryan.

-Contact humain. Souffla Ryan dans sa radio

Des bruits étouffés, paniqués parvinrent à Mouse.

-Ryan ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est une femme, elle a l'air effrayé. Tout va bien, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-P…Par…Partez ! Prenez…Tous…Partez !

Mouse entra à son tour et regarda dans le quart de la pièce, une jeune femme habillée de ce qui fut une robe de toile mais plus un haillon désormais se tient pressée contre le mur. De très long cheveux ébouriffés et qui n'ont pas été lavés depuis très longtemps encadre en visage sale et creusé pour ne pas dire osseux. Elle a la peau très très blanche dû sûrement au peu d'exposition au soleil, de grandes mains aux longs doigts fin et squelettique. La peau sale et affreusement marqués.

-On ne peut pas la laisser ici ! Commenta Ryan

-Oh mon dieu…Souffla Mouse

-Lieutenant ? Demanda Ryan

-Je…Je la connais.

Mouse s'approcha doucement d'elle après avoir donné son arme à Ryan pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Hey, tout va bien. On n'est pas des méchants.

-Pitié…

-On ne va rien te faire. On est là pour aider…

-Par…Partez. Répéta-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas. On ne peut pas te laisser ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je te promets de ne pas te faire mal.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, pétrifiée de peur contre le mur. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut leur faire confiance, et si c'est un tour de son agresseur ? Et s'il allait lui faire encore du mal ou manger d'horrible chose car elle aura écouté cet homme ? Son visage lui est familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant qui émane de lui. Elle le laissa faire quelques pas jusqu'à elle sans bouger, mais en le lâchant pas du regard tout du long.

-Tout va bien. Souffla Mouse en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, peut-être que si elle ne bouge pas il ne lui fera pas mal. Mouse replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de les caresser doucement, de l'autre main dessinant des cercles dans son dos.

-Ca va aller, je te promets qu'on va te protéger. On ne laissera personne te toucher de nouveau. Souffla-t-il en continuant de dessiner des cercles dans son dos.

-Mouse, il faut qu'on y aille. Intervint Ryan

-D'accord, essayez de trouver des chaussures à lui mettre. Elle va s'écorcher les pieds si on ne lui met rien.

Ryan s'éloigna vers les autres mecs pour fouiller un peu la maison, laissant Mouse seul avec la jeune femme.

-On a trouvé ça, ça doit être trop grand mais ça sera déjà mieux que pieds nus.

Mouse la lâcha doucement mais resta près d'elle tout en la rassurant. Il lui enfila délicatement la paire de bottine avant de croiser son regard gris paniqué.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il même si il le sait déjà

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans rien dire.

-Moi c'est Craig mais tout le monde m'appelle Mouse.

-Esclave.

-Esclave ? C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ?

-Esclave. Boniche. Souffla la jeune femme

-Il t'appelait comme ça ?

-O…Oui.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Je peux t'appeler Honey ? Demanda Mouse ne voulant pas lui révéler son vrai prénom tout de suite.

Elle hocha la tête faisant sourire Mouse, il sortit un petit bandeau de sa poche. La jeune femme se mit à paniquer en voyant le bout de tissu.

-Non non, tout va bien Honey. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. La lumière dehors est forte, et tu as vécu dans l'obscurité, ça va t'aveugler. Pour protéger tes yeux, je vais te mettre le bandeau dessus. Mais je vais te guider pour que tu ne tombes pas. Honey je te fais la promesse de ne rien laisser de mal t'atteindre. Déclara Mouse en lui relevant doucement le menton.

-Mouse ? Demanda Ryan

-Ouais on peut y aller. Tout va bien se passer Honey.

Le Ranger plaça le bandeau sur les yeux de la jeune femme et serra doucement avant d'attraper une de ses mains. Il la guida jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, les garçons la regardèrent déconcertés de voir quelqu'un dans cet état.

-L'escalier est trop étroit et instable pour descendre deux personnes côte à côte. Intervint Maxime

Mouse se tourna vers la jeune femme qui a connait bien avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et fut choqué par sa légèreté. Le militaire descendit les escaliers suivit de ses hommes, ils quittèrent la vieille bâtisse. Mouse marcha plusieurs kilomètres avec elle dans les bras.

-On devrait atteindre la base d'ici la fin de la journée, si on continue à ce rythme-là. On ne devrait pas se diviser pour que quelqu'un reste à surveiller le retour de ce psychopathe ?

-Ouais j'aimerai bien lui faire la peau à ce connard. Commenta un des gars.

-Honey, est-ce qu'il va venir ? Demanda Craig

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas…pas venu depuis longtemps.

-D'accord. Continuons, on verra quoi faire à la base, il faut qu'elle voit un médecin.

-Faisons une pause pour manger, j'ai besoin de détendre mes bras. Souffla Mouse après trois heures

Il posa doucement la jeune femme tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tout va bien Honey, je suis là. On va s'arrêter pour manger, et se reposer un peu. Expliqua Craig

L'unité mangea rapidement avant de se remettre en route, Mouse guidant toujours leur protégée à travers la forêt. En fin de journée ils arrivèrent à la base, les hommes partirent en salle de débriefing tandis que Mouse et Ryan escortèrent leur blessée à l'infirmerie. Leur sergent vint les voir, et Mouse lui expliqua la situation, où ils l'ont trouvés dans quel condition…

-J'envoie une unité sur place, et une finir votre mission.

Une infirmière vint informer Craig que le médecin est encore occupé et qu'il ne viendra qu'un peu plus tard.

-D'accord, en attendant on va aller prendre un bain pour t'enlever toute cette grasse. Tu te sentiras bien mieux, et ça sera plus facile pour qu'on t'examine. Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle ne dit rien, les yeux toujours bandés à cause de la forte lumière. Mouse la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, il la fit s'asseoir afin de pouvoir faire couler de l'eau.

-Je vais t'enlever le bandeau, j'ai baissé la lumière ça ne te fera pas mal. La rassura-t-il

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, moins peureuse de lui.

-Tu as un joli regard. Commenta-t-il

L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses maigres joues, Mouse l'aida à ôter ce qui lui a servis de vêtement. Et son cœur se serra en voyant le reste de son corps meurtrie. Il l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire et prit un gant de toilette avant de faire couler un peu d'eau dans son dos.

-Je peux te laver les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il

N'obtenant pas de réponse Mouse lui lava doucement ses longs cheveux avant de passer à son corps. D'une infinie délicatesse, le ranger la rinça avant de l'aider à s'envelopper dans un grand drap de bain. Il enveloppa également les cheveux de la jeune femme dans une serviette lorsqu'une infirmière arriva dans la pièce.

-Oh parfait, je venais pour la laver en attendant la venue du médecin. Mais c'est peut-être mieux que ça soit vous qui l'ayez fait.

-Oui je peux vous voir dans le couloir peut-être ? Demanda Mouse

-Bien sûr.

-Tu dois te sentir mieux maintenant Honey ?!

-Je…Je ne le mérite pas. Souffla-t-elle

-Bien sûr que si. Viens t'allonger enfiler la robe et t'allonger dans le lit en attendant le médecin. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Craig retrouva l'infirmière dans le couloir après avoir border la jeune femme.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, en l'aidant dans le bain j'ai noté pas mal de blessures.

-Je vous écoute. Déclara-t-elle en sortant son stylo.

-Elle a des lacérations dues à des coups de fouet dans le dos. Des traces de morsure humaine sur les bras, le ventre, les jambes… des scarifications un peu partout, des bleus énormes, des coupures qui ont l'air très infectés. J'ai dû la porter par moment pour venir jusqu'ici, elle s'épuisait rapidement, et en la portant j'ai noté par endroit des anomalies, vous savez comme si un os c'était mal ressoudé.

-Je vois, je note ça et je vais en avertir le médecin dès qu'il aura finie avec le patient actuel. Je rajoute son anorexie sévère et le manque à la vitamine D.

-Et la luminosité. Elle a vécu longtemps dans la pénombre sans jamais être allé dans une pièce éclairée normalement.

-Bien, ça avancera déjà l'examen du médecin. Il verra pour d'autres sévices moins visibles.

Au lieu de retourner dans la chambre près d'elle, Mouse s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans le couloir et sortie son téléphone. Il doit l'appeler, et le mettre au courant.

« Halstead.

-Salut vieux c'est Mouse !

-Hey ! Ça fait un bail, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, je rentre de mission. Et toi ?

-Comme d'habitude les blagues pourries de Ruzzek renchérit par Atwater quand on fait de la paperasse.

-Je te plains, comment va Erin ?

-Ça va, je joue bien mon rôle de House-Husband donc elle me supporte encore à la maison !

-Ouais mais tu ronfles alors je ne sais pas comment elle fait !

-Je ne ronfle pas !

-Si Jay, quand on été au camp s'était un concours de ronflement entre toi et Diego !

-J'ai un doute ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'appelais juste pour m'emmerder avec mes possibles ronflements ?!

-Non, en fait c'est à propos de Katsa…

-Mouse, il n'y a eu aucune avancée là-dessus. Tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'elle est morte et aller de l'avant, ça sera plus facile pour toi.

-Elle est vivante.

-Craig…

-Non écoutes moi Jay, on a campé dans la forêt devant une vieille maison abandonnée. Un des gars a vu de la lumière pendant la nuit, on a été inspecté à l'aube tout de même. On a trouvé Katsa, ou plutôt son ombre. Elle est en vie !

-Co…comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est dans un état pitoyable, ce n'est même pas maigre mais squelettique. C'est un squelette avec juste la peau par-dessus. Elle ne sait même plus comme elle s'appelle, il lui a fait un lavage du cerveau. Quand je lui ai demandé elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait esclave ou boniche.

-Quand on coincera ce salaud, je veux dix minutes seul avec lui pour ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur.

-Il n'en restera rien avant que tu l'es. Je te laisse le médecin est avec elle.

-Je prends le prochain avion.

-Non, je pense qu'on va rentrer à Chicago, même dans un transfert médical. »

Mouse se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, le médecin en sortie au même moment.

-C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

-C'est exacte. Comment va-t-elle ?

-La route va être très très longue et dure. En plus des blessures que vous avez relevé, elle a subi des sévices sexuels, elle a un manque important de calcium qui rend ses os très fragile, ce qui oblige à ce qu'elle reste dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. La lumière, on va y aller petit à petit pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Ses poumons sont abîmés par l'air malsain qu'elle a respiré et l'humidité, elle va être placée sous oxygène un long moment. Elle a de nombreuses infections à cause des plaies qui vont nécessiter une opération, en plus de celle pour ses malformations osseuses. Une infirmière est en train de lui faire un prélèvement de ce qu'elle a dans l'estomac pour analyse. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes proche d'elle ?

-On…On est fiancé. Mais elle ne se souvient plus de son prénom, alors comment pourrait-elle se souvenir de moi ?!

-Elle a été face à un grave traumatisme, on peut employer le mot à un lavage de cerveau. Mais avec le temps ça peut venir, et elle verra que vous êtes toujours près d'elle. Combien de temps a-t-elle disparu ?

-8 ans.

-C'est un miracle qu'elle est survécu alors, seul dieu c'est ce que ce monstre lui a fait. On n'a pas assez de moyen et de place ici pour subvenir à ses besoins et soins. Je viens de donner l'ordre à un transfert pour Chicago.

-Ça serait possible le Chicago Medical Center ? Je connais bien les médecins là-bas et je serai rassuré que ça soit eux qui s'occupent d'elle.

-C'est celui-ci qui nous a été recommandé de toute manière. Vous devriez retourner auprès d'elle avant votre départ. Observa le médecin

Mouse le remercia avant de retourner dans la chambre de Katsa. Sa vue s'embua de larmes en voyant sa fiancée dans cet état. Il prit un siège à côté de son lit et l'observa assoupie.

-Tu…Tu es gentil toi. Souffla-t-elle

-Il ne te fera plus de mal Honey. Tu es en sécurité, et on va l'arrêter pour qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Elle resta silencieuse mais posa une main osseuse sur la joue de Mouse qui ne put que savourer ce moment. Des infirmières entrèrent pour la préparer pour le transfert, demandant à Mouse de quitter la pièce. Le jeune homme retourna dans sa case et remballa toutes ses affaires avant de rejoindre l'avion. Le lit de Katsa ne tarda pas à arriver, un masque à oxygène posé sur son visage, la perf toujours accrochée à sa main gauche.

-On l'a sedaté pour qu'elle dorme. Déclara le médecin.

Le vol se passa calmement, Mouse tenant la main libre de Katsa dans la sienne et y faisant des petits cercles dessus. Ils finirent par arriver au Chicago Med, où Maggie, Rhodes et d'autres infirmières attendaient.

-Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? Demanda Mouse immédiatement.

-Au bloc, on te tiendra informé ! S'exclama Rhodes en s'éloignant avec le brancard.

-Elle a le meilleur médecin, ça va bien se passer. Tenta de le rassurer Maggie

-Elle…elle a l'air..si…si fragile.

-Ne t'en fais pas Mouse, elle ira bien. Le docteur Rhodes va l'aider, et tu seras entouré pour la soutenir. Ça va prendre des heures, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chez toi prendre une douche et te changer ?

-Je…Je peux lui ramener un pyjama ? Demanda Mouse

-Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme rentra à son appartement et prit une longue douche avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Il se rendit dans un magasin pour acheter un pyjama propre à Katsa ainsi que d'autres affaires dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Mouse s'arrêta au district 21 et monta à l'étage des renseignements où tout le monde travaille.

-Mouse ! S'exclama Erin étant la première à l'avoir vu

-Hey, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Ça va, on vient de fermer une grosse enquête. C'est bon de te revoir ici !

-Ouais, c'est bon d'être de retour à Chicago.

Mouse alla ensuite saluer Jay avant qu'ils ne s'enferment dans la salle de pause. Ils parlèrent de la condition de la jeune femme, de ce qui allait advenir ensuite. Mouse passa le dossier que le médecin de la base lui avait remis avant de partir.

-Ils sont encore en train de faire des analyses pour voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Lui apprit Mouse

-Je vais voir avec Voight pour savoir si on peut retravailler sur le dossier. Elle est opérée ?

-Oui. Je vais aller la retrouver après.

Mouse regagna ensuit le Chicago Med mais au lieu d'attendre des nouvelles de Katsa il se rendit au bureau du docteur Charles. Il parla plus de deux heures avec le psy, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se sent prêt à aider celle qu'il aime.

-Mouse !

-Docteur Rhodes, comment va-t-elle ?

-Ca a été une grosse intervention, mais elle va bien. Elle est aux soins intensifs.

Le chirurgien parla longuement, expliquant tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour le bien de la jeune femme. Et les choses qui devront être fait à plus ou moins longs termes.

-Docteur Rhodes les analyses de votre patiente. Annonça une infirmière en lui tendant un papier

Il le lut en fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il découvrit. Il demanda à Mouse de s'asseoir avant de lui dire quoique ce soit.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait mangé des restes humains, des insectes et il y a une infime trace de ce qui semble être des excréments. Enuméra le chirurgien.

Mouse enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Pleura la violence qui a été faite à sa fiancée, à la femme la plus douce de la terre. La femme qui ne faisait que pensait à l'épanouissement des enfants de sa classe. Maggie le rejoignit et tenta de le réconforter comme elle put.

-Elle est en sécurité, et près de toi maintenant c'est ce qu'il faut que tu te dises.

-Ouais…je…je vais aller marcher un peu.

Le Ranger revint après plus d'une demi-heure dehors avec deux gros bouquets de fleurs. April l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Katsa, il disposa le gros bouquet de roses près de son lit et l'autre de lys sur la « commode » de la chambre. Craig ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement son visage et ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux, que la jeune femme posa sur Mouse.

-Tu es encore là. Souffla-t-elle la voix rauque

-Attends je vais te chercher un peu d'eau. Et oui je suis encore là. Comment te sens-tu ?

Katsa haussa les épaules, tout est étrange pour elle bien qu'il y est un sentiment de déjà-vu, de rassurant.

-Tu me connais pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est vrai, on se connait.

-Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? Tu peux me le dire ? Questionna-t-elle timidement.

-Katsa, tu t'appelles Katsa Halstead. Tu viens de Chicago, tu as deux frères. Sourit tristement Mouse

-Et on se connait parce que tu es ami avec mes frères ? Demanda-t-elle

Le cœur de Mouse se serra, il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, il ne peut la brusquer en lui disant qu'ils sont fiancés.

-Oui, je suis ami de tes frères. Et ton ami aussi.

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de fermer les yeux.

-J'aimerai…non rien…

-Si dis-moi. Souffla Mouse en dégageant une mèche de cheveux.

-J'aimerai voir dehors.

-Je vais demander au médecin si c'est possible. Ils viennent juste de t'opérer je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois assez forte pour.

Craig alla demander à une infirmière qui lui expliqua que Katsa est trop faible pour bouger car elle vient de sortir d'une grosse opération. Qu'elle ne peut pas bouger d'ici plusieurs jours le temps que son corps se remette de l'opération.

-Pouvez-vous essayer de lui faire manger ce yaourt ? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh… oui…

-Elle a besoin de calcium, on la nourrit par perf pour aider mais elle doit tout de même manger des produits laitiers.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt après son opération ? S'inquiéta Mouse

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est sous bonne garde.

Craig retourna dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée, est-ce qu'il doit lui donner lui-même ou elle le fait elle-même ?

-Tiens, il faut que tu manges ce yaourt pour le calcium.

-Non…Non pitié, je…je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas manger ! Paniqua-t-elle

-Hey, hey Honey tout va bien. Je sais, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait manger. Mais ce n'est qu'un yaourt, je te promets que c'est bon.

-Promis ?

-Je te le promets, j'en mange même une cuillère.

Mouse mit un peu de sucre vanillé dans le yaourt avant de goûter la première pour la rassurer. La jeune femme l'observa attentivement avant de manger la cuillère qui lui tend.

-Il…Il avait l'habitude de… de m'attacher à…à une chaise et…Et il appuyait contre…contre ma gorge…pour…pour me faire… me faire avaler…

Mouse essuya doucement ses joues, avant d'embrasser son front.

-Je ne te ferai pas ça. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais manger seule ou pas. S'excusa Mouse

Il la regardait manger le yaourt quand Jay arriva comme une furie dans la chambre. Le détective fut plus de choquée de voir l'état de sa sœur, sa maigreur, sa pâleur, ses yeux tellement creusés et cernés.

-Hey, bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-C'est Jay Halstead.

-Tu n'étais pas là. Tu voulais qu'on aille voir papa. Déclara Katsa

Jay ne dit rien, se souvenant de cette fameuse nuit. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec lui voir leur père, et forcément la conversation a déraillé. Le ton est monté et Katsa a préféré partir, Jay ne l'a même pas ramené, elle lui a dit qu'elle prendrait le taxi. Il n'a pas insisté, il aurait dû car elle n'a jamais été revue après avoir franchi la porte de leur maison d'enfance.

-Je suis désolé. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu tu sais. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Voici Erin Lindsay mon équipière aux Renseignements.

Erin fit un petit signe à sa belle-sœur, mais resta en retrait.

-On aurait quelque question à vous poser. Déclara Erin

Katsa hocha la tête se raidissant à l'idée de devoir parler de tout ça.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Erin

-N…Non.

-D'accord, est-ce qu'il était souvent avec vous ?

-Au début…mais…mais après moins.

-Vous saviez son métier ? Questionna Erin

-Non, mais…mais il ne sentait pas bon des fois. O…Ou comme du baume bizarre.

Erin nota sur son carnet avant de s'excuser et de sortir suivit de Jay et Mouse. Ils s'éloignèrent de la chambre pour que Katsa n'entende pas. Will en profita pour aller voir sa petite sœur.

-Ça ne vous avance pas, mais…peut-être qu'avec le temps la mémoire lui reviendra. Elle est encore effrayée, et viens de se réveiller d'une grosse opération. Justifia Mouse

-Non au contraire, elle nous a aidé. Il travaille dans quelque chose qui pue, ou il y a du baume. Et il doit avoir accès à des corps car il lui a fait manger des restes.

-Dans les pompes funèbres ! Réalisa Jay

-Le labo aura peut-être une correspondance avec le dossier dentaire. Suggéra Erin

Le duo repartit laissant Mouse, il retourna dans la chambre de Katsa, Will s'éclipsant.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Craig

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ? Demanda Mouse ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

-Qu'on…qu'on est fiancé ?

Mouse ne dit rien, un frisson lui parcourant le dos.

-Co…Tu te souviens ?

-Will a fait une bourde. Sourit Katsa

-Tu devrais dormir ma puce. Je reste veiller sur toi.

Il la regarda s'endormir avant d'embrasser doucement ses cheveux.

-Je suis tellement soulagé de t'avoir retrouvé. Tu iras mieux très vite ma puce je te le promets.

Mouse s'installa dans le fauteuil inconfortable et la regarda dormir, soulagé qu'elle se repose dans de bonne condition un petit tuyau d'oxygène sous le nez.

Trois jours plus tard Mouse entra discrètement dans la chambre de Katsa avec un fauteuil roulant. Elle a repris de légères couleurs, et ses yeux sont moins hantés, moins agars qu'au début. Elle fait entièrement confiance à Mouse et se repose sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je t'emmène prendre un bol d'air ça te fera du bien.

-Mais je ne peux pas.

-C'est juste pour quelques minutes, et puis tu ne quitteras pas le fauteuil.

Le jeune homme l'aida à s'asseoir avant d'accrocher correctement la perfusion sur la barre à cet effet. Mouse lui mit une couverture sur les jambes et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux. Ils quittèrent discrètement la chambre, et Mouse se pressa en voyant une infirmière arriver. Il fit même un dérapage contrôlé pour éviter une autre infirmière et un interne, sous les éclats de rire de Katsa.

-Alors toi t'es le meilleur ninja. Plaisanta-t-elle

-Je sais. Petit tour de manège maintenant.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent sur le toit de l'hôpital. Mouse mit les cales avant de se placer près de Katsa.

-Bon retour à Chicago Honey. Souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Le duo observa la skyline de Chicago illuminée dans la nuit tiède. Mouse lui montra les étoiles au moment où une étoile filante passa.

-C'est magnifique, déclara Katsa en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Craig.

Après une demi-heure, ils redescendirent dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour trouver Maggie pas contente, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-On n'a pas été loin, juste sur le toit. Et elle était bien couverte. Se justifia Mouse

-C'était géniale, et ça sentait bon. Sourit Katsa

-Tu l'as piqué où la chaise ? Demanda Maggie

-April me la passé.

-Si vous voulais allez ailleurs que sur le toit, il faut passer par moi. Que je vois avec Rhodes si elle est apte, et qu'on prenne des dispositions pour ses besoins.

Mouse se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

-Retour au lit ?

-Je veux marcher, s'il te plaît.

Craig lui tendit une main pour la soutenir et la suivit jusqu'à son lit. Il remit bien la couverture avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Merci, pour cette petite escapade là-haut. Souffla-t-elle

-Bonne nuit ma puce, je passerai demain.

-Tu…Tu pourrais me redonner ma bague ? Demanda timidement Katsa en regardant ses mains.

Le militaire ne dit rien, et mit une main dans sa poche avant de poser un genou à terre.

-Katsa Halstead, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui éclaire mes jours et mes nuits. Celle que je veux à mes côtés, celle dont je n'ai pas cessé de penser pendant ces 8 dernières années. Alors je te redemande aujourd'hui : épouse-moi Kat'.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Mouse glissa de nouveau la bague à son doigt avant d'attraper son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, et on va passer ça ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Antonio profita que Mouse soit dans la salle de pause pour aller le voir.

-Salut Tonio

-Salut, dis euh, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais redemandé la main de Katsa.

-Oui, elle m'a demandé de lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles. Pourquoi ? Demanda Mouse

-Mouse techniquement tu n'aurais pas dû lui demander. Elle n'est pas dans son état mental normal, elle est encore traumatisée. Lui demander ça maintenant c'est profiter de son état mental instable. Elle a besoin de s'adapter au monde réel. En terme juridique ça serait de l'abus de pouvoir.

-Mais…Mais je peux te quand même lui donner la bague ?

-Ça serait vu comme une influence. Grimaça Antonio.

Mouse ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, il faut qu'il l'explique à la jeune femme pour reprendre la bague mais tout en lui disant qu'il l'aime toujours autant.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'aimes plus, mais qu'au contraire tu prends soin qu'elle aille bien pour faire de bonne décision. Malheureusement la Katsa que tu as connu est morte, c'est une nouvelle Katsa qui est là. Et elle a besoin de se construire, pour ça elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Et cette personne c'est toi Mouse. Continua le portoricain.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, il retourna à son bureau et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Voight lui a redonné son boulot aux Renseignements afin de pouvoir être présent pour Katsa. Ils sont encore sur l'enquête de la jeune femme pour retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça.

-Et si une femme était complice ? Parce qu'on a fait le tour de toutes les pompes funèbres et morgues aucun employé n'est suspect. Erin a montré des photos à la victime mais elle n'a reconnu personne ! S'exclama Ruzzek.

-Peut-être qu'elle l'a reconnu mais qu'elle avait trop peur pour le dire. Suggéra Atwater

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle avait l'air confiant quand je lui ai montré. Et elle les a tous étudier avant de me dire non, elle n'a hésité sur aucun en particulier. Intervint Lindsay.

-On ne cherche peut-être pas dans le bon secteur, notre gars n'est peut-être pas de Chicago et des alentours proches de la ville. Il vient peut-être de plus loin et son lieu de chasse serait la ville. Proposa Jay

-Ou alors son secteur de chasse est ailleurs et qu'il était en ville par hasard ce soir-là quand il a enlevé Katsa. Lança Antonio

-Mouse lance une recherche au niveau national pour voir s'il y a eu des cas similaires. Ordonna Voight

 **Quelque part dans un autre Etat…**

-Chef, quelqu'un vient de se connecter pour une recherche sur des jeunes femmes kidnappées et séquestrées dans de vieilles demeures abandonnées pendant plusieurs années. Lança l'informaticienne en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Tu as un nom ?

-J'ai remonté l'adresse IP de l'appareil, il se trouve que ça vient d'un commissariat de police à Chicago.

-Garcia appelle toute l'équipe, et trouve moi le numéro de ce district, je veux parler avec cette personne.

-Tout de suite monsieur.

-Ca a peut-être un lien avec une de nos affaires.

Après une demi-heure toute son équipe est réunie dans la salle de débriefing.

-On part pour où Hotch ? Garcia nous a dit qu'on décollait immédiatement. Intervint Derek

-On part pour Chicago. Je vous expliquerai dans l'avion, le sergent Voight nous attend.

Garcia apparut à l'écran de l'avion.

-Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques jours une unité des rangers ont trouvés une jeune femme dans une maison abandonnée. Comme nos autres victimes elle a été séquestrait pendant plus de 8 ans.

-C'est plus long que nos autres victimes ! S'exclama JJ

-Il était confiant avec elle. Quand on voit les photos de la maison où elle était, il n'y a rien autour. Et vu l'état de la maison personne pour s'en approcher. Déclara Derek

-Elle présente les mêmes marques en plus intensifiés. Traces de morsures, de coups, des os fracturés, des lacérations qui se sont infectés, des traces d'agressions sexuel et il lui a fait manger des trucs abominables. A la différence des autres qu'elle a été fouettée, elle a des scarifications, elle est sensible à la lumière, une anorexie sévère, et des carences en vitamine D et en calcium. Enuméra Garcia

-J'irai la voir avec Emily. Déclara JJ

-Non, on va tous au District 21 retrouver l'unité des renseignements. J'ai parlé avec le médecin qui s'est occupé d'elle, elle reste très choquée par cette expérience et craintive. Le psychologue ne veut pas qu'on la brusque trop. Mais un des détectives a réussi une approche avec la victime, on pourrait passer par elle pour lui poser des questions.

-Un des Rangers qui l'a trouvé serait son fiancé. Lu Rossi

-Oui, d'après lui elle était totalement paniquée en les voyant. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait des gens après 8 ans d'isolation. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, et elle lui a dit qu'il l'appelait esclave ou boniche.

-Petit cœur qu'est-ce qu'on sait de la victime ? Demanda Morgan

-Katsa Halstead, originaire de Canariville à Chicago. Sa mère est morte d'un cancer il y a quelques années, elle n'a aucun contact avec son père. Deux frères aînées Will et Jay Halstead. Le premier est médecin au Chicago Med de Chicago et l'autre ancien Ranger, là où il a connu le fiancé de notre victime, il est maintenant, oh vous allez le rencontre, il fait partit de l'unité des Renseignements. Elle est devenue prof dans une école maternelle de Chicago, s'investissant beaucoup dans les associations de vétérans.

 **Retour à Chicago…**

Mouse entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Katsa et embrassa tendrement son front. Il lui expliqua doucement ce qu'Antonio venait de lui dire, la rassurant sur le fait que ses sentiments ne changeront pas.

-Le temps que tu ailles mieux c'est mieux qu'on ne fasse que des trucs normaux que font les couples avant de se fiancer. Des petites sorties…

-Comme si on commençait notre relation ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui, au moins le temps que tu te remettes. Je ne voudrai pas que tu penses que j'ai profité de toi. Souffla Mouse

-D'accord.

-Je prendrai la chambre d'ami au début, pour ne pas te mettre de pression. Sourit le jeune homme en prenant la main de celle qu'il aime dans la sienne.

Rhodes arriva pour faire un check-up de sa patiente avant de l'autoriser à quitter l'hôpital.

-Le plus grand repos et une bonne alimentation à préconiser. Le soir il faut préférer au début le masque à oxygène et la canule la journée. Changer les pansements tous les jours et désinfecter. Et bien sûr prendre correctement le traitement pour vaincre les infections. Déclara le chirurgien.

Mouse aida Katsa a enfiler son gilet avant de pousser son fauteuil roulant. Le taxi adapté attend sur le parking de l'entrée, le chauffeur installa la chaise à l'arrière avant de les amener à leur appartement.

-Je…je vais être un fardeau pour toi… Souffla la jeune femme

-Mais non ma puce, tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour moi.

Mouse embrassa ses cheveux avant de lui faire le tour de l'appartement. Il la rassura en lui montrant la grande douche italienne facile d'accès pour elle.

-Ça te dit un petit goûter ? Proposa le Ranger.

Il se mit derrière le comptoir et découpa une mangue, avant de faire de même avec de la papaye, des bananes, du kiwi et des fraises. Ils mangèrent tranquillement la salade de fruit avant que Mouse ne lance une machine à laver. Katsa en profita pour faire le tour de l'habitation et scruta minutieusement les photos un peu partout. Elle entra dans une grande chambre avec un grand lit au milieu, une décoration chic et cosy. La jeune femme ouvrit le dressing avant de piquer au hasard des vêtements, c'est non sans difficulté qu'elle se changea.

-Tu es là. Déclara Mouse en la rejoignant.

-Oui. Sourit-elle

-Hmmm voudrais-tu aller te promener au Millenium Park ? Proposa Craig

-Volontiers.

Il l'aida à enfiler un sweat avec fermeture éclair avant de l'aider à pousser le fauteuil dans l'ascenseur. Mouse poussa la chaise roulante tout du long, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lac Michigan profitant de la vue.

Erin montra les deux silhouettes aux profileurs du FBI.

-Ils l'ont déjà laissé sortir ? S'étonna Derek

-La guérison sera plus simple si elle est dans un environnement connu, et là où elle peut s'occuper. Intervint JJ.

-Elle a confiance en Mouse, ils vivent ensemble. Intervint Erin

-Il faut faire attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas de l'abus de pouvoir. Déclara Derek

-Justement, il y fait attention. Ils dorment dans des chambres séparées. Il ne l'infantilise pas, mais apporte son aide quand elle demande. Le défendit la détective.

Erin et les trois profileurs s'approchèrent du couple, Katsa se raidit en voyant les trois inconnus mais la présence d'Erin la rassura.

-Bonjour Katsa, on voudrait vous posez quelques questions si vous voulez bien. Commença Derek

La jeune femme chercha paniquée Mouse, ce dernier attrapa sa main et y dessina des cercles pour l'apaiser.

-Tu ne crains rien, ils pensent que tu ne serais pas sa première victime. Expliqua Erin

-Comme vous avez été retenue 8 ans, il est resté plus ou moins inactif ça n'a pas alerté nos radars tout de suite. D'habitude il ne garde pas ses victimes aussi longtemps. Déclara Derek

-Pourquoi elle alors ? Intervint Mouse

-Tout ça est assez complexe à savoir, peut-être qu'elle lui a rappelé quelqu'un dont il était attachée ou au contraire elle se rapprochait de la personne dont il voulait se venger et a donc voulu faire perdurer le supplice… On pourra savoir ça quand nous aurons découvert son identité. Enonça Reed.

Katsa se cacha le visage dans les mains, commençant trembler de peur. Mouse l'aperçut et l'enlaça doucement avant de l'attirer contre lui, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Après quelques minutes elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

-Kat'…Commença Mouse

-Tu me donnes la main ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la sienne

Le jeune homme attrapa la main délicatement et ils firent quelques pas à son allure à elle. Katsa savoura la sensation de pouvoir remarcher sans peine, de n'avoir mal nulle part, de se sentir en sécurité près de Mouse. Elle se tourna pour voir que son petit ami a pris le sac avec sa bouteille d'oxygène qui a mis sur son épaule.

-Tu dis quand tu veux faire demi-tour. Souffla Craig

Le docteur Reid en profita pour étudier la jeune femme, pour essayer de discerner leur suspect dans les séquelles de la jeune femme.

-J'ai peut-être une idée du suspect. Déclara-t-il

-Juste en la regardant ? Demanda étonnée Erin.

-Reid est un petit génie, il arrive à lire les gens ce qui peut être très troublant. Intervint JJ

-Je me suis basé aussi sur ce que nous savions de sa détention, ainsi que sur les autres victimes, leurs détentions et ce qu'elles ont pu nous dire. Développa le concerné.

-Rentrons au District voir Hotch et tout le monde. Coupa Morgan.

Katsa souffla de soulagement en voyant le FBI repartir, elle se tourna vers Mouse avant de l'embrasser timidement. Le jeune homme surprit ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de lui rendre tout aussi tendrement.

-C'était pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il souriant

-J'avais envie. Et puis tu es là pour moi, je voulais te remercier. En attendant d'avoir cette bague. Plaisanta-t-elle

Au District Hotch qui venait de faire sa déclaration par rapport au portrait du robot attendait des retombées que Garcia trouve quelque chose pour le repérer. Mais ce fut Antonio qui donna l'information que tout le monde attendait grâce à une de ses indics l'adresse.

-Chicago PD ! S'exclamèrent l'unité des Renseignements

-Une entrée plutôt remarqué ! Commenta Morgan à Prentiss

Jay repéra l'homme dans le salon, vêtu d'un short à carreaux le ventre bidonnant.

-A genoux gros porc. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir toujours à ma sœur. Siffla Jay

Le suspect se mit à genoux avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Jay lui colla son point à la figure avant que d'autres ne pleuvent dessus.

-8ans ! T'as pris 8 ans de la vie de ma sœur ! Je prie pour qu'en prison ils te fassent subir pire. T'as de la chance que le FBI soit là ! Siffla Jay

Antonio attrapa le bras de son ami, l'empêchant de continuer. Jay poussa le suspect avant de rejoindre Erin et de l'enlacer.

-Ca va, je t'ai Jay. Je t'ai. Souffla-t-elle en frottant son dos.

-Il l'a brisé. Pleura-t-il

-Elle va se reconstruire avec le temps, et on sera là pour l'aider. Déclara-t-elle

-Vous fermerez les yeux sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Lança Voight à Hotchner

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Répondit ce dernier.

 **Fin**


End file.
